Super Smash Bros. 6/Kamek
Kamek (カメック Kamek) is one of the antagonists of the Super Mario and Yoshi series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Kamek's playstyle would most resemble Zelda's, casting mid-ranged spells that alternate between heavy hits and multiple light blows. His range would be slightly longer than Zelda’s due to wand and he would be somewhat harder to hit due to a smaller size and heavy focus on dodging. His special moves are all very potent, serving to either debilitate his opponents or create distractions. He would be one of the slowest characters in the game for walking and running speed. However, this is made up for by remarkably fast dodges in which he teleports, similar to Mewtwo. When on the ground players will likely be dodging constantly with Kamek. The dodge comes out fast making giving no indication which direction he will appear from, although repeating the same tricks over will soon make his pattern predictable for human players. Kamek's tilts are powerful and have low ending lag but they have small hitboxes. However, they come with a rainbow trail of magic that lingers for a few frames even after Kamek has finished the attack. Overall he has some powerful moves in his arsenal but overall he’s not too offensively orientated a character making his key focus on dodging and countering enemy attacks. At least on the ground. In the air, he moves much faster and has several useful attacks. Moveset * Neutral Combo: '''Kamek strikes the opponent with three magic spells, a square, a circle and a triangle. The last of which launches them. * '''Side Tilt: '''Kamek swipes with his wand forward similar to Ike’s. Leaves behind a trail of rainbow magic that lingers for a few frames. * '''Up Tilt: '''Kamek swipes his wand in a large arc similar to Zelda’s. Leaves behind a trail of rainbow magic that lingers for a few frames. * '''Down Tilt: '''Kamek strikes downwards with his wand similar to Link’s. Leaves behind a trail of rainbow magic that lingers for a few frames. * '''Dash Attack: '''Kamek trips on his robe and falls on his face, his wand sending out sparks in the process. * '''Side Smash: '''Kamek charges his wand and points it forward, sending out a powerful magic spell that travels some distance similar to Mega Man’s. * '''Up Smash: '''Kamek charges his wand and then launches a spell upwards. The longer the charge the wider the hitbox. * '''Down Smash: '''Kamek summons two geysers either side of him. Comes out quick and has high knockback but deals low damage. * '''Neutral Aerial: '''Kamek takes out his broom and strikes either side of him. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Kamek swipes with his wand forward, dealing electrical damage. * '''Back Aerial: '''Kamek casts a small explosion behind him similar to R.O.B’s. Propels Kamek forward slightly and turns him around. * '''Up Aerial: '''Kamek shoots a ball of magic that is weak but travels a great distance upwards. * '''Down Aerial: '''Kamek casts an ice spell below him, knocking opponents upwards. Can freeze them at high percents. * '''Grab: '''Kamek points his wand forward and uses it to pull in any opponent it connects with. * '''Pummel: '''Kamek headbutts the opponent. * '''Forward Throw: '''Kamek throws the opponent upwards and then shoots a series of magic spells at them, similar to Mewtwo’s. * '''Back Throw: '''Kamek spins around several times and throws the opponent away similar to Mario’s. * '''Up Throw: '''Kamek raises his wand high in the air, flinging the opponent upwards. * '''Down Throw: '''Kamek jumps up and summons an icicle from beneath the opponent. * '''Neutral Special - Magic Blast: '''Kamek casts a spell that slowly homes in on opponents. Does not deal much damage but will linger on the stage for a long time. It can even change direction mid-flight. If it happens to hit an item, there is a chance it will turn into an enemy determined by Kamek’s Down Special. ** '''Custom 1 - Magic Seal: Kamek launches magic attack at the opponent. It travels fast and more direct than Magic Blast but will not home in on the enemy after being launched. If it hits, then shapes will float around the opponent’s head. So long as the shapes are there, the opponent cannot perform any special moves. This effect will last longer if the enemy is at higher damage. ** Custom 2 - Magic Shrink: Kamek launches a magic attack at the opponent. It initially travels faster than Magic Blast but quickly slows down. If this attack hits the opponent, then they will suffer the same effects as a poisoned Mushroom. * Side Special - Broom Rush: '''Kamek will dash forward and get on his broom, passing through opponents similar to Fox Illusion. If the opponent is holding an item when they are hit by this attack, then there is a chance Kamek will steal it. Induces a helpless state. ** '''Custom 1 - Looping Broom Rush: Kamek will perform a loop-the-loop with his broom similar to Meta Knight’s Shuttle Loop in Brawl. Opponent’s caught at the start of the attack will be dragged along with Kamek and dealt knockback when the loop is complete. This will allow him to fly some distance afterwards. Does not put him in a helpless state but can only be used once in the air. ** Custom 2 - Dizzy Broom Rush: Kamek’s dash will have considerably more start-up lag and will not deal damage but will make opponents dizzy. Opponent’s in the air will be knocked downwards similar to Falco Phantasm. * Up Special - Warp: '''Kamek will turn around and warp. Does not deal any damage but can travel a long distance. The player can alter how long Kamek is gone for by holding the button. Tapping the button will cause Kamek to travel less distance. ** '''Custom 1 - Magic Warp: Kamek’s warp will travel less distance but he will cast a spell as he vanishes and reappears dealing damage to nearby opponents. As far as warping attacks go, the hitbox is quite big but deals very low set knockback on both hits. ** Custom 2 - Hyper Warp: The first time Kamek uses this move he creates a dimly glowing shape where he is standing (or falling). The second time Kamek uses this special, he will quickly warp to the first location regardless as to how distant it might be. This is an extremely useful recovery as it can save Kamek from death anywhere on the stage. However without the required set up it becomes useless and since other players can also see the location of the attack, it is somewhat predictable. * Down Special - Summon Toadie: '''Kamek will summon a Toadie to do his bidding. The Toadie will fly around the stage, pursuing opponents, dealing damage to them it comes into contact with. Toadie’s can be defeated if they sustain enough damage. Kamek can only summon one Toadie at a time. ** '''Custom 1 - Summon Koopa Troopa: Kamek will summon a Koopa Troopa. The Koopa Troopa will wander around the stage, dealing damage to any opponent it happens to come into contact with. It will not actively pursue opponents. Jumping on its back will allow a character to throw it like a Green Shell. Kamek can summon up to two Koopa Troopas at a time. ** Custom 2 - Summon Goomba: Kamek will summon a Goomba. It will wander around the stage, dealing damage to any opponent it happens to come into contact with. It will not actively pursue opponents. Goombas can be defeated if they sustain enough damage. Kamek can summon up to three Goombas at once. * Final Smash - Kamek's Revenge: '''Kamek will fly back and forth along the top of the stage, casting/covering the area in rainbow-coloured dust. This will cause a variety of status effects such as sleeping, dizziness or shrinking enemies. After this third fly by he will crash back onto the stage damaging any enemy’s he comes into contact with.tact with (the player will be able to delay his descent to better hit his opponents). Taunts * '''Up: Kamek raises his wand and practices a spell. This taunt deals very small levels of damage but has a very small hitbox and deals no knockback. * Side: Kamek waves both arms up and down furiously. * Down: Kamek looks at the camera and laughs sinisterly. Idle Poses * Kamek stands with his wand at the ready, his band moving up and down slowly as he breaths. * Kamek looks left and right quickly as if he heard someone approaching. * Kamek moves his wand like he's scolding someone. Cheer * Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! Kamek! On-Screen Appearance * Kamek flies onto the stage and dismounts from his broom. Victory Poses * Kamek will fly past the camera, come to a rest and laugh. * Kamek will cast several spells and summon several toadies. * Kamek will teleport into place and bow to the screen. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fClI4Qv1b0U (Yoshi Series - Victory Theme) Losing Pose * Kamek will look cross and readjust his glasses instead of clapping. Trophy Description Kamek has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Kamek ''Kamek is a magic-wielding, robed figure usually seen riding on a broomstick in the Mario series. He teleports around the stage, looking for fighters. When he finds one, he'll cast spells at them. If he hits you with one, your stats will drop. That's no good, since you'll need some power to deal with Kamek's high stamina! * Yoshi's Safari (SNES, 1993) * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Wii, 1995) Kamek (Alt.) In progress... * Super Mario World (SNES, 1990) Classic Mode: Kamek's Magical Mayhem All of Kamek's opponents has magical powers, except on Round 7 where he fights Yoshi. After his defeat, he'll transform into Super Dragon Yoshi Costumes * Blue robe and hat (Default) * Red robe and hat * Orange robe and hat * Yellow robe and hat * Purple robe and hat (Kammy Koopa) * White robe and hat (Psycho Kamek) * Black robe and hat * Purple/red robe and hat (Kamella) Trivia * Kamek represents both Super Mario and Yoshi series. * The first four costumes are based on Kamek himself and Magikoopa enemies from the Mario games. * Kamek's Final Smash is a reference to what he does in the boss battles from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Yoshi